Solomon XLIV
Summary Solomon (ソロモン, Soromon), the King of Magic (魔術王, Majutsu Ō), the son of David, who established the modern system of magecraft, that which does not require support from the gods, through the foundation of 72 Demon Gods. He was gifted with ten rings by God for pursuing wisdom above riches or power, and he built the Temple of Israel. While he only performed a single miracle, only one was needed to gain his people's respect. He has passed his life into the souls of his descendants and is currently in his 44th paternal great-grandson's body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A with magecraft and Demon Gods. Name: Solomon, King of Magic Origin: Demon Hunters Age: '''discovered a way to stay eternally 17-18, and uses a tool to hold his magic '''Gender: Male Classification: The King of Magic, Wizard, Progenitor to Magecraft Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Spatial Manipulation due to creating Goetia, the foundation of modern magecraft, Soul Manipulation (he can consume souls to replenish magical energy), Precognition and Clairvoyance (He sees through the past, present, and future all at once, and can receive visions from Heaven that lay out the ideal course of action in any situation), Power Nullification and Power Mimicry with Solomon’s Ten Rings (Can negate any magecraft used by humans and then use it for himself), Summoning (Can summon and control the 72 Demon God Pillars from the past, present, and even the future), Resurrection (Phenex can resurrect itself after being killed, allowing it to persist after Goetia's death and the destruction of most of the other Demon Gods), Time Manipulation (After collecting enough energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis, he can reverse time on a planetary scale to rebuild the Earth with new concepts, and he should be able to manipulate time regardless, as lesser magi can do so with magecraft descended from his own system), Time Travel (Can freely travel through time, sent his ring forwards in time, over time he can destroy the Earth’s surface in the past, present, and future), can give up all his abilities and skills to erase himself, his accomplishments, and the 72 Demon Gods from existence, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects, including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level with magecraft and Demon Gods Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (As a magus, he never fights in melee combat and has E-rank Strength) Durability: at least Mountain level with Demon Gods Stamina: High. Can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: At least Kilometers with magecraft and Demon Gods Standard Equipment: Solomon's Ten Rings. Intelligence: As the King of Magic, Solomon is without a doubt the most powerful magus to have ever existed, with all forms of magecraft performed by humans being mere toys for him to use at his whim. Due to his Clairvoyance, he is able to see through the past, present, and future simultaneously, while his Revelation skill will always guide him to the optimum course of action. Despite his legendary prowess, Solomon's anxiety causes him to fumble his incantations and he admires humanity to the point that he refuses to use Ars Almadel Salomonis against innocents. He nevertheless possesses the incredible wisdom he is known for in his legend. Weaknesses: Solomon's control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost, and his anxiety causes him to fumble his incantations at times. He refuses to use Ars Almadel Salomonis against innocents to charge up energy. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ultra Magic Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All: Solomon's third Ultra Spell. It is the "|" of Original Sin, appearing at first as a massive ring of light the size of North America that encircles the planet. It fires hundreds of millions of lines of light, possessing power equal to a million Large Building Busters, and travels through time to destroy the surface of the planet in the past, present, and future all at once, eradicating humanity at all points in time. Nothing on Earth surpasses its heat, and it can be focused into a single point and fired as an Anti-Unit Ultra Magic with enough power to pierce through to the core. However, its true application is in the energy it gathers by incinerating humanity, which it mostly uses to fuel itself. While Solomon refuses to do this due to his kindness, such a feat is close to True Magic. Ars Paulina: The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One Who Begins All: Solomon's second Ultra Spell, and his Reality Marble. It is a workshop that exists outside of the universe, outside of space and time, in the sea of imaginary numbers. It is powered by Solomon's own Magic Circuits, and death in this space does not count, allowing him to resurrect those who die within it. Ars Nova: The Time of Parting has Come, He is the One Who Lets Go of the World: Solomon's first Ultra Spell, formed from the legend in which he returned his rings to the Heavens of his own free will. It is a Ultra Spell that he possesses and he alone, a poem in which he lets go of all his possessions, miracles, skills, and magecraft. Upon activation, Solomon returns all his gifts to God and loses his Clairvoyance, shortly before dying, destroying the 72 Demon Gods with him. After it is used, every trace of the King of Magic is erased, even from the Spirit Realm. All ten of Solomon's rings are required for its use. Other Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. As he specialized in contracts and not magical artifacts, Solomon's Item Construction is average. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. The builder of the Temple of Israel, Solomon is the highest authority when it comes to Territory Creation, possessing a high rank in this skill. With his skill, he is able able to construct a temple outside of time itself. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Solomon's EX-rank Clairvoyance allows him to see through the past, present, and future all at once. High-Speed Incantation: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time of normal Magi. Although Solomon's prodigious ability as a magus would normally rank this skill at A, his tendency to become anxious and make mistakes in his incarnations lowers this skill's rank to C. Revelation: Being able to hear the voice of the Heavens, which guides the user to make the optimal choice in pursuit of any goals. Solomon only received a single Revelation in his life, resulting in foundation of magecraft so that all could use it, not just those who stood on the level of legends. Solomon's Ring: Ten rings given to Solomon by God. As long as he has all ten, Solomon can negate and control any magecraft performed by mankind. Summoning: A magecraft that allows for the summoning of spiritual bodies from the past, present, and possibly even the future. While Solomon cannot summon legendary heroes or normal familiars, he can freely summon the 72 demons that acted as his familiars, as if projecting his inner demons onto the World. These seventy two demons are the Demon God Pillars of the Ars Goetia, and each one is powerful enough to match entire teams of heroes. The Demon Gods and their bases, as established and used by Goetia, are as follows. *'Arsenal:' Focalor, Furfur, Halphas, Malphas, Marchosias, Phenex, Raum, Stolas, Vepar **'Phenex:' One of the Demon Gods to survive Ars Nova and Goetia's death, which it accomplished through resurrecting itself after its death, similarly to the Phoenix. It is responsible for the Agartha singularity, having cooperated with Scheherazade and amplifying her Reality Marble to allow it to bring fiction into reality on a much greater scale. *'Blast Furnace:' Aim, Bathin, Botis, Ipos, Morax, Naberius, Purson, Saleos, Zepar *'Control Tower:' Barbatos, Beleth, Buer, Caim, Eligos, Gusion, Leraje, Paimon, Sitri *'Disposal Chute:' Amy, Andromalius, Belial, Dantalion, Decarabia, Gremory, Murmur, Ose, Seere *'Health Office:' Balam, Bifrons, Crocell, Furcas, Haagenti, Sabnock, Shax, Uvall, Vine *'Intelligence Room:' Amdusias, Andras, Andrealphus, Flauros, Kimaris, Orias, Valac, Vapula, Zagan *'Observatory:' Asmodeus, Astaroth, Berith, Bune, Foras, Forneus, Gaap, Glasya-Labolas, Ronove *'Spy Satellite:' Aamon, Agares, Allocer, Baal, Gamigin, Malephar, Marbas, Orobas, Vassago Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Wizards Category:Spell caster Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7